


Fragments

by Jambammer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen, Poetry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambammer/pseuds/Jambammer
Summary: Eurus Holmes is broken





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this character, and I just have this need to dissect her through poetry.

That day

     Oh how it sticks

           In her mind.

The sun shone bright.

_Ironic?_

          Perhaps.

 

Rain would have been fitting.

                Like a novel.

                                But then it wouldn’t be real.

 

The memory makes her stomach churn.

     Not the act –

_No, not her act._

The betrayal.

         Her own brother!

                 It wasn’t _fair._

 

But then, even at a tender age, she knew that fair didn’t truly exist.

                        It couldn’t.

                                Logically, fair would create chaos.

 

But still,

                Its absence

                                **_Enraged her._**

It still does.

                Only now, most days

                                She rages alone.

It’s okay, sometimes

                But sometimes

                                The silence makes her want to scream.

Sometimes

                     She

                                Does

And it’s all

                _All of it_

Because of

That day.

                That was the day

                                That Victor had to die.


End file.
